Fork In the Road
by Vzech-Chick
Summary: Katara has two roads. She can stay at her little island and wait until the Fire Nation comes to get her. Or she can go spy on them and beat them to it. Zutara. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Heeelllloooo people. I decided to start a fanfiction of my own since I can't get over the fact that Kataang won. : Its going to be a Zutara and from my prediction right now, a long story. I like feedback so paaaleasee, give me something to work with. I like criticism but don't flame. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Trust me if I did, Zutara would've happened.

* * *

"We're getting married Katara!" Sokka blurted while we were eating dinner.

Suki paused with her fork halfway in her mouth. She put it down and gave me a nervous smile.

"Well, we were going to wait until the Headmaster told you the big news." She said through clenched teeth. "We wouldn't want to overwhelm you or anything."

I felt overjoyed yet sorrowful. Overjoyed that they had finally decided to get married. Sorrowful that I didn't have any type of relationship like that in my life. I wanted what _they_had. A loving, caring relationship. I haven't had anything of that sort. Don't get me wrong, Sokka loves me and I love him dearly back but I want something **more** than that. Something special.

"That's fantastic!" I cheered, though a bit too enthusiastic for my liking. "I can't wait for the wedding. When is it going to be?"

Sokka gave Suki a worried glance.

"Well, we were waiting until we heard this news." Suki answered.

"That WE don't KNOW about." Sokka added.

He instantly gave away he knew something that I didn't. Something that I won't like.

"What do you know that I don-"…I was cut off by I sudden knock at our door.

The Headmaster, a pale, old man with a white hair and an even whiter beard, walked through the door, not waiting for anyone to come and open it for him.

"Headmaster," Suki said, giving him a small nod. "What brings you to our house?"

"I'd like to speak to Katara. Alone."

They both left instantly. He sat in the chair Sokka had just sat in. I instantly wished I had the old occupant back.

"Katara….how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Do you know anything about what I am about to ask you?"

I gave a small shake of her head.

"You know of this war coming to an end. But it is not ending well for us Katara. You understand this, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"There are few islands left like ours. Rebellious against the Fire Nation. Firelord Zuko has taken very many of those islands down and we are afraid we will be next."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. These were things I already know about. We were taught these things when we were old enough to know about them. It was no big secret.

"I have a special mission Katara. A mission that I believe only you can complete."

I stared, waiting for him to go on.

"We need to know what is going on with the Fire Nation. We need to know their plans, their ideas, their thoughts. If we could get our hands on that information the Fire Nation has a chance to get beaten. We are a small island Katara, but when we ban together against the enemy, we have a chance. A small one, but it's the only thing we got."

"I think that's a wonderful idea sir, but how do you plan to do this?" I asked confused. I had a very small idea about what he was talking about and I didn't like it from the looks of it.

"Katara, you will become one of them. Become a Fire Nation citizen. A Firelady.You must see through their eyes and their minds. Get information from them. You mus-"

"I have to seduce Fire Nation soldiers and men to get information from them?" I asked curtly, cutting him off.

He sighed, like he understood her completely.

"Katara, if you want to put it that way, you can. You just have to do whatever means necessary to get the prize. The information."

I stared at him for a full minute. He honestly wanted me to just leave my home, _my family_, to get information that might not be useful. Is he crazy? He is insane.

"You, and you only, are my sole hope. It had all left me until I thought of this plan. I wait everyday in fear, knowing that the Fire Nation could come and massacre everyone in this town. The thought makes me cringe. Knowing they would come Katara, that would be a blessing. A true blessing."

Uh-oh. Huge guilt trip there and back. I mentally cracked my knuckles. Alright, either we wait and get massacred eventually, or I go to the Fire Nation, get information, and we have a very small chance of survival. I'll take the second one.

"Where do I get clothes? Where do I live?"

He smiled. "We have it covered. You leave tomorrow night."

He gave me a full on hug.

* * *

Alright…so how's that? To clear things up, nobody has a clue where the Avatar or where Katara's parents are. And her and Sokka live on a small island close to the Earth Nation together. Suki's the only one with them that they know. It's been a couple years since the war and Katara is about 18 now or so, Sokka 19, And Zuko 20. Zukos Firelord of course and he actually started this war for some reason, but you'll find out later. So clickity click that "Submit Review" button….


	2. Chapter 2 Firelady Myla

Hope you like. :

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Chapter Two: Firelady Myla **

I left the next day at dusk. I said too-short of goodbyes to Sokka and Suki. It felt bittersweet, leaving them to try and help my island. At my judgment, this seemed all too hopeless. I don't even look like a Fire Nation citizen, let alone know how to act like one.

The headmaster let me know every little detail of how Fire Nation women are suppose to act. Ladylike and quiet were the ones that I was going to have the trouble with most. I was no barbarian man, but we were not taught etiquette on our island. We were taught how to wield a sword, where to aim daggers, how to hold a bow, and, our island put emphasis on this, how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. I am a great fighter and when you put it with my waterbending, almost no one stands a chance.

He brought his own wife in on the operation, showing me how to put on makeup making me look like a completely different person. Zuko would never know it was me.

I was told I was to tell people my name was Myla, a different, yet not unheard of, name. I am suppose to tell them how I come from a distant Fire Nation island, where my family are all very wealthy farmers. I have no siblings, and I am my regular age, 18.

The headmaster gave me lovely dresses and jewelry, that I was to wear whenever I went anywhere. He made me cut my hair to just above my chest, making look even more unrecognizable with the makeup. Everything, my makeup, hair, and clothes, were to be worn and done at all times, for he said my cover could be blown. Only exceptions to this rule was, of course, showers, because the makeup was not waterproof. He said I should wear it to bed every night, and if I didn't, keep it by my bedside in case of emergency. I tell everyone that I am taking care of my Aunt's house as she is away for a long vacation. No other information is to be given. I am suppose to be a mysterious, beautiful woman. I was told to be low profile, yet get any information a can at the same time. Have a balance. Be captivating, yet forgetful, so as soon as I leave any room, I stay in there minds, but only in the back of them. Seems simple, but yet so hard.

I arrived that morning, dressed in a red v-neck with gold embroidery, and a scoop back. I wore a small gold necklace, with the Fire Nation embalm. I also had my hair down, pulling a few hairs up. I looked like a completely different person, a young, rich Fire Nation citizen. It made me want to gag. I am surrounded by my enemies. Laughing with them, talking with them. I hated the look of myself dressed like them. It was like I was one of them now. The people I was suppose to kill and fight off when I am in battle.

I recalled an important part of the conversation between the Headmaster and me….

"_You just have to remember one important thing Katara."_

_I gave him a nod to go on._

"_They are all your enemy."_

Ha, like that was going to be hard to remember.

I walked into the market, looking at my surroundings, keeping a map inside my mind. I could see the palace from my cottage, but I had a better view of it if I walked up close.

People stared at me, watching me as I went past. Men and women both. Did I really look that different? I bumped into a man looking in about his mid-twenties, while pondering my thoughts.

I let a loud grunt escape my lips, realizing a lady would have done something more…feminine. I looked up at him, realizing my mistake, and fluttered my eyelashes in his confused face. He put his hands on my shoulders, now easily smiling at me.

"Sorry, miss."

I gave him a small, inviting smile, fluttered my eye lashes a bit more, and slipped away from his hold. I turned back to look at him, finding him gazing after me.

"This is going to be too easy." I mumbled under my breath.

**SendGod- Who's the Headmaster?**

He's like the guy that runs the island. The person in control. Not a dictator or anything like that but he's in charge.

There will be Zutara in the next chapter for sure so just stay with me people!

Reviews are appreciated as always.


	3. Chapter 3: Different Turn of Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

I spent day and night searching through the markets, the stores, looking for any sign of Prince Zuko. He is royalty, but that doesn't mean he doesn't walk through the market every now then, talking with the citizens of the Fire Nation.

Today, I decided to walk through the Fire Nation market once again. I was hoping that I just might find something that could relate to him, anything at all that could possibly lead me to him.

I walked into a few stores here and there, listening intently for anything. I walked up and down the aisles, skimming the jewelry that the store had.

"So are you going to the parade today?"

I looked over to see who was talking. It was a short, study man who was conversing with a younger, taller one.

I pretended to be interested in the jewelry by the counter, continuously getting closer to their conversation.

"I haven't decided if it was worth my time yet." The taller man replied.

"Are you kidding me? Of course its going to be worth your time. There's going to be all the Generals and Admirals leading the invasion into the Earth Nation, and even the Prince himself.

My breath caught in my throat. So the Prince was going to be there, standing in the middle of the street full of people. It was going to be hard to catch his attention, but if I could do it, then I could get a lot more information than I planned for.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." I asked in a very ladylike tone. "When does this parade start?"

"Dusk." They both said in unison.

I gave them a polite nod as I strode out the door. I was going to need lots of time to get ready.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't want to start the parade yet.**

**Avatarlover1****- I tried to do a little better with the past and present thing, but to me, its in the past. Thanks for your help. And as for the whole ****Love Thy Enemy**** by RedNovember, I realized it does start out like hers, which was not intended. That was stupidity on my fault for not realizing it sooner. But don't worry; it is going to take a COMPLETELY different direction than hers.**


	4. Chapter 4 Parade of Ignorance

**No Own Avatar.**

I prepared myself for the evening. Everything was perfect. My hair was free and flowing as I wore a belly shirt with a pair of baggy, yet very fitting, pair of red paints. I tried to go something that wasn't revealing but enough to capture even the Firelord's attention.

I strode down the street, looking for a spot where I could see everything, turning heads as I looked. I found the perfect spot, right in front of a small tavern.

The parade soon started after I sat there, waiting patiently. The Headmaster told me a few of the Generals that I should watch for, and I memorized their names and what he told me they looked like. Some I could defiantly tell who they were while others I had no idea.

One man, by the name of Admiral Zhao as I remember, walked by me with an overconfident smirk on his face. He turned in my direction, his eyes cold and full of greed, and gave me a slight smile, which I returned with less eagerness. He made his way on down the parade, occasionally looking back.

Finally, Firelord Zuko showed up, walking but surrounded by guards. He was waving, nodding his head to a few people he knew.

He glimpsed my way, looking away, then to turn back to look again. I gave him a warm smile, hoping that would catch his attention. It did.

He slowly made his way over to me.

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"Myla."

"Uncommon name in the Fire Nation. You don't look like Fire Nation."

I tried not to choke on those words. I was _fucked._

I gave a small, tight smile. "Well, technically I'm not from the Fire Nation. My ancestors moved here a while ago, from the Earth Nation."

"So you've got some Earth Nation blood in you. Looks like you've got some Water Nation blood in you too."

Did I really stand out that much?

"Well, that could be a possibility, but I don't have any Water Nation blood in me that I know of."

"That you know of." He repeated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was sick of his bullshit and all his snotty remarks.

"I don't think you have the right to treat me like this. You are rude and I don't appreciate it."

I could see the tug of a smile at his mouth. He thought I was funny. Which only pissed me off more.

"Well, for one, I can treat you like that because I'm your ruler. I can do whatever the hell I want. And I can also ask you to come to dinner at my palace."

I had a witty reply on the tip of my tongue, but held it at that last sentence. He just asked me to dinner. What was his problem? He thinks he can be rude and then invite me places the next? Wrong.

"No." I said curtly, leaning in just a little.

"No?" Slight surprise showed on his face.

"No."

He let out a burst of laughter, causing a few people to look in our direction.

"Okay then, I demand you to come to my palace for dinner tomorrow. You don't come, I send guards out looking for you. See you at six."

He just left me there. Gaping at him. What the hell is with him?

I left the parade, back to my cottage while grinding my teeth together.

I had a date with the devil.

**LOVE to hear what you have to say.**

**Thanks to those who have!**


End file.
